Raphael's sleepover
by skull keeper
Summary: CH. 2 POSTED! Sequal to Rafeal's teaparty! Co written y zigguratank! Raphael invites everyone over to his house for a sleepover! Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is going to be a sequel to zigguratank's Raphael's Tea Party, and is co-written by her as well. I hope that you like it; and any fans of any of the characters in Yugioh we apologize in advance!** **This is a somewhat short chapter, but I hope that you all like it! Please read and review! Love ya!**

* * *

Yugi closely followed by Tea, Joey, and a nervous Tristan all walked up to the large door and looked at the doorbell. It was in the shape of a heart, and when Yugi finally gained the courage to press it, the Teletuby theme song began to play as the button lit up in bright rainbow colors. Tea then grabbed hold of Yugi's shoulder as Tristan and Joey braced themselves. The door cracked open. 

"YUGI! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU COULD MAKE IT!" came a frightening voice as a large hand reached out of the doorway and grabbed the group of four and they were all pulled into the house. When they regained themselves, Yugi looked up with a slight smile at Raphael, but quickly backed away as he saw what Raphael was wearing. "Do you love it? You know you do! It's one of a kind, but don't worry, I have p.j's for everyone!" Raphael said showing off his purple Tinky Winkie pajamas that he was wearing proudly at the moment.

"Yeah, it looks great Raph!" Yugi said happily. He was so glad to see that the blonde man was much happier now that the Orichalcos was gone from his soul.

"Your costumes are in the different rooms near the back of the house." Raphael said joyously as he skipped back to the front door as the Teletuby song rang out through the house once more. But before Yugi and the others had the opportunity to stand, Duke and the three Ishtars were all pulled into the house and were thrown to the floor as well.

"Hi Marik! How are you three doing?" the tall man asked as the three stood up along with the others. Ishizu quietly stared brushing herself off as Marik smoothed his shirt and Odion pulled out a cloth and began to polish his head. Joey looked at the bald man with a strange look on his face and wondered what was going on with him and why he was polishing his head.

"Problems?" Joey asked him. The tall man looked back at him and smiled.

"You know that you think that bald look works for me! You know you want it! My baldhead will reign supreme! HAHAHAHA!" Odion laughed. But before Joey could say anything about this strange man, Duke screamed as loud as he could.

"AHHHHH! The teletubies have killed all of the sluty oompa loompahs and have now taken over the world! Mommy! I want out of here! AHHHHH!" he screamed as he tried to run out the door.

"I figured that he would do this." Raphael said pulling a water gun from a tummy pocket on his costume and squirted Duke with it. "Now, go get him changed while I take care of all of the others who are going to get here shortly." Raphael giggled as he skipped off to the front door and sat there with anticipation. Joey grabbed Duke's arms and he and Tea dragged him to the back of the house where some of them would change into the costumes and some would change into the costumes that they had been instruckted to wear.


	2. more guests

**Hi, folks! Sorry that this update took so darn long, but my computer died and I have recently started school again, so I didn't get to post this even though zigguratank wrote it for me so long ago. Anywhoo, here's chapy two written by zigguratank! I hope that you like it! yours truely, skull keeper and zigguratank!**

* * *

Valon squealed with delight as he ran inside the house with his mail.

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's another one! I hope he makes cookies!" and Valon dropped everything and rushed to his room to pack. Alister and Dartz cautiously approach the hot pink letter that smelled of raspberries.

"You want to open it or should I?" Alister asked his boss. Dartz stood up straight and picked up the letter.

"I'm the best person in the world so I should open it!" Dartz opened the letter and read out loud,

"_Dear Dartz, Valon, and Alister: I'm having a sleepover, TODAY, and I want you guys to come cause you're all my bestest friends in the whole entire universe! Please come! You know where I live. (Pink house next to purple mailbox!)_

_Your bestest friend,_

_Raphael_

_P.S. bring your own PJs. I didn't have one that could fit dartz and valon, and I forgot what alister liked. I'm sorry!_

"Oh no. . .not again." Alister whimpered. He slowly slunk out of the room, but then Valon came hurtling (sp?) out with a ten-pound luggage bag filled with cookie dough that knocked out alister.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! We can all go!" Dartz exclaimed.

"I'm already wearing my PJs underneath!" Valon proudly stated. Dartz clapped his hands.

"All right Valon. You need to drag alister to his room and dress him in some sort of Pjs. I will be packing my own bag. and if you have any extra time, could you make some brownies?"

"How about cookies?"

"No. I like brownies."

"Okay." and they both went their separate ways.

Back at Raphael's house, everyone was changing into their pajamas that Rafael picked out for them. But Tea packed her own set before she came. Yugi stumbled out with a (uh oh...i forgot yugi's...was it "i love kaiba"?) set that practically fell off him. (Raphael blush) Tristan, Duke, and Joey were already setting out their sleeping bags outside. Tristan had a monkey set, Joey- an "I LOVE MAI!" set, and Duke had one with dice all over it. Marik, dressed in a bunny PJ, was helping his older sister bake cookies in the kitchen.

"Hey ishizu! I just realized that this is the first time I've ever seen you in PJs! and it's also my first sleepover! Yea! I'm so excited!" He looked at his sister dressed in a gold silk pj set. Ishizu threw a chunk of dough at him.

"Shut up and keep working."

"Fine. I wonder if Rafael invited my flunkies..."

Odion ran into the kitchen showing off his PJs that were patched with digital pictures of his shiny baldhead.

"Doesn't it make me look sexy? Don't I look so fine?" Just then a haunting melody filled the house, "_Tinky-winky! dipsy! La la! Po! Teletubbies! Tellitubbies! Say hell-lo! Eh oh!" _Raphael screech as he reached the front door.

"Eh oh bestest friends in the whole entire universe!" he welcomed. Valon clambered inside and accidentally socked Raphael in the stomach with his bag.

"whoops!" Raphael watched Dartz drag in a pleading Alister.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THROUGH THE PAIN AGAIN! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Alister pleaded. After everyone was in the house dartz lined up valon, Alister and himself in some sort of cheering line.

"Ready boys? Remember it's just like we rehearsed! and alister! You need to go a little faster! Ready one, two, three GO!" one by one the boys whipped off their t-shirts uncovering their pajamas. Dartz had one with a lot of baby leviathans, Valon had one dedicated to his love of cookies, and alister had a white kitty pj set complete with a blue ribbon around his neck and a hat with kitty cat ears.

"YOU ALL LOOK SO CUTE!" Raphael squealed. and they were thrown into a gut-squeezing hug. Raphael let them go when he saw Tea. She was dressed in an oink PJ suit that said "I LOVE YUGI!" written all over it.

"HEY! That's mine you little bitch! Give it back!" and he wrestled tea back into the dressing room where he stuffed her inside the gorilla suit he intended her to wear.

"You bastard! Why don't you just give up on yugi! He's too short for you anyways!"

"NEVER! Who cares if he's too short! I still love him!" just then the fighting pair heard a tiny whimpering voice.

"You guys think I'm short?" yugi sobbed. He ran away crying.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU WHORE!"

"I didn't do anything _mr.tellytubby_! _You _started it by giving me this gorilla suit!"

"You started it! You called him short first!" they heard Yugi cry even louder.

"ACK! I'm so sorry Yugi!" Raphael screamed and he rushed to Yugi's side. Tea ran after him.

Dartz, alister and valon just stood there until Dartz took Valon's cookie bag and stated, "I'm going to the kitchen to bake brownies." Valon tugged on alister's leash to guide him to where duke, tristan and joey were. Dartz burst into the kitchen to find the Ishtars baking.

"Hello Marik." Dartz said coldly. The ishtars and the...Oriechalkians (or Atlantians) never got along.

"Dartz." Ishizu bowed.

"If you all would so kindly evacuate this kitchen so I can start baking my brownies please."

"Why would anyone want to eat those rocks? They taste like crap!" Marik retorted. "And we're not leaving this kitchen. Period."

"Yeah! We got here first!" Odion added. Dartz fumed quietly.

"Fine we shall all learn to get along in here. As the eldest, I get the oven."

"We already have cookies in the oven! And you're only 9000 yrs older than us!" Marik shot. Dartz opened the oven and examined their cookies.

"Well, I get the stove. I'll make pancakes instead." after that everyone, continued working in silence. Marik whispered to his sister, "I don't like this party anymore. When are my flunkies coming?" Unfortunately Dartz heard him.  
"See? We're all getting along now!" and he threw a chunk of pancake batter at Marik. Marik got mad and threw a hard clump of cookie dough. It hit ishizu and soon she was in the fight too. She threw flour at Dartz, which hit the top of Odion's head. Then the apocalypse started.

"MY HEAD! MY SEXY BALD HEAD!" he looked at his reflection in the microwave door. "IT'S NOT SHINY ANYMORE!" and he hurtled (sp?) wads of brownie mix in every direction. Dartz screamed at Marik, "Too bad you don't have any flunkies to help you! Because I do! ALISTER! VALON! COME QUICK!" Alister and Valon appeared at the door. Some brownie mix almost hit Alister's white kitty suit. And he ran away. Valon followed Alister right after scooping up a big chunk of cookies dough from the floor.

"mmmmmmmmmm...cookie dough..." and he left the kitchen. The Atlantian continued battling the Ishtars and the mad Odion by him self. That's when tellitubbies sang out once more.


End file.
